Pups Vs. Decepticons Part 4
The fourth part of my first crossover. Story The pups and the Autobots then arrived and saw Devastator destroying the city. "Long live the Decepticons", Devastator said. Cali was down below trying to stop Devastator by scratching his left leg. "Get off of me you stupid little animal", Devastator said. "My cat is not stupid", Katie said, "she can probably destroy you." "Well when I destroy this city, the Decepticons will call me a god", Devastator said. Cali then jumped on Devastator's face and scratched it, which made him walk into the ocean. "Nobody messes with us", Katie said. The PAW Patrol and the Autobots had seen the whole thing. "Your allies seem to have this under control", Optimus Prime said. "Well I say we help", Bumblebee said. "Very well", Optimus Prime said, "me and the Autobots will stop the decepticons down here while Ryder and the pups handle the ship." "Okay", Ryder said, "let's move." (Badge Scene Change: Autobot badge) Down on the ground, Blitzwing was destroying City Hall in his tank mode. "Time for mass destruction", Blitzwing said. But Mayor Goodway dropped the flage on Blitzwing and crushed him. "Help, I can't move", Blitzwing said. Thrust then helped Blitzwing get away. "Don't mess with City Hall", Mayor Goodway said. (Badge Scene Change: Everest's badge) On Jake's Mountain, Soundwave was wrecking the place so he could destroy Jake and Everest. "Rumble, Buzzsaw, Ratbat, stop them", Soundwave said. Jake threw snowballs at them, which made Soundwave angry. "I'll destroy you for that", Soundwave said. "Not today", Everest said. Everest used her grappling hook to grapple Soundwave and launch him into the water. "Thanks Everest", Jake said. "No problem", Everest said. (Badge Scene Change: Autobot badge) Optimus Prime drove up to Megatron and transformed. "Megatron", Optimus Prime said, "at the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall." "It is me that shall stand and you that shall fall", Megatron said. Optimus punced Megatron, but Megatron fought back and nearly tossed Optimus off the edge of the dock, but he blasted Megatron. (Badge Scene Change: PAW Patrol badge) Ryder and the pups went into the computer room of the ship to try and shut off the device. "Let's do this", Ryder said. But Starscream flew up behind them and shot Skye with his null ray. "Take that you stupid mutt", Starscream said. "I'll rip you apart for hurting my girl", Chase said. Chase fought Starscream and made his right arm fall off. "He's lost his arm", Rubble said, "he can't transform." The pups then jumped onto Starscream and made him fall overboard and into the sea. "I think he's dead", Ryder said. They then saw that Skye was gone. "Where'd Skye go", Chase asked. "Thee are tracks here", Marshall said, "let's follow them." (Badge Scene Change: Skye's badge) They then saw Skye taking some screws out of the ship's engine. "What are you doing", Ryder asked. "I'm messing this ship up", Skye said. "Good idea", Chase said, "let's rip this ship apart." Ryder and the pups then began ripping the ship up and it started to crash land. "We had a nice run pups", Ryder said. "Yeah, we're going to die", Marshall said. (Badge Scene Change: Autobot badge) Optimus Prime and Megatron were still fighting. "It's all over Prime", Megatron said. "Not today", Optimus Prime said. Optimus Prime blasted Megatron and his head came off. "I had no choice", Optimus Prime said, "you were putting innocent lives in danger." Optimus then saw the ship crash into the ocean. "It seems the PAW Patrol have sacrificed themselves to protect their home", Optimus Prime said. "Optimus, look at this", Bumblebee said. Optimus then saw that the PAW Patrol had survived the crash and swam to shore. "Is everyone okay", Ryder asked. "Yeah", the pups said. "You have done good Ryder", Optimus Prime said. "It's been a pleasure working with you Prime", Ryder said. The Autobots then transformed and left. In the time of need, heroes can show up unexpectedly, and those heroes can be ones who you least expect. My name is Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any Decepticon. Stay away from Adventure Bay, for it has guardians who are more powerful than you think. Til' All Are One Category:Fanon Category:Transformers Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:Works Made By Moose513